Antes de que sea demasiado tarde
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Ellos dos se amaban, y ahora no iba a haber nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.


_**Primera historia de ese anime...gracias Shungiku Nakamura por haberlos creado :´)**_  
><em><strong>aunque lo que yo escribí no se parezca a lo que tú haces <strong>_

_**xD **_

* * *

><p>Aquel se suponía que iba a ser un día inolvidable, y de cierta manera así fue, aunque no de la forma en la que Ritsu había planeado.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin había decidido decirle a Takano que lo amaba, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente a la primera. Se lo diría frente a frente y ahora no iba a haber nada que hiciera que Takano no lo escuchara o alguna otra cosa que lo interrumpiera. Ahora todo saldría bien.

Le había mandado a Takano un mensaje de texto preguntándole si se podían ver en algún lado; pero él le respondió que estaba en la Editorial y que saldría un poco tarde, pero le dijo que él escogiera el lugar y él iría. A Ritsu no se le hizo raro que Takano estuviera en el trabajo en domingo. Esa no era la manera en la que pensaba declarársele, pero de seguro Takano terminaría cansado, así que le dijo que él iría a la Editorial, que si salía antes lo esperara.

Ritsu ya estaba en camino; iba pensando que después de tanto tiempo, pero sobretodo de tantos malentendidos por fin iban a estar juntos. Takano le había dicho que a pesar de aquellos años que permanecieron separados nunca lo había dejado de amar, y Ritsu a pesar de que había intentado olvidarlo no había podido. Había intentado mantener aquel sentimiento enterrado, pero cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar había resurgido, y tal vez con más intensidad que cuando ambos eran estudiantes.

A pesar de que se decía asimismo que aquello no era amor, con el tiempo lo fue aceptando. Todos esos sucesos habían terminado en aquella fallida declaración bajo la lluvia, y ahora, en la que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Ellos dos se amaban, y ahora no iba a haber nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Miró hacia el edificio y vio a Takano recargado en la puerta. En cuanto lo vio, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sintió que se estaba sonrojando y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas sensaciones. Eran señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sólo tenía que caminar unos cuantos metros más y le diría todo lo que sentía…o eso era lo que él esperaba.

Estaba a mitad de la calle cuando escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas seguido por el grito de Takano cuando lo llamó por su nombre. Cuando Ritsu volteó, las luces del auto lo cegaron y entonces todo se quedó a oscuras.

Ya no podía sentir nada, simplemente podía escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, aunque casi no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En su boca estaba el sabor a cobre, y el respirar se le hacía algo difícil, casi imposible.

Cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos vio todo borroso. Le pareció que alguien estaba a su lado, pero no pudo distinguir el rostro de aquella persona, aunque sólo había alguien a quien quería ver. Fue entonces cuando a sus oídos llegó la voz de Takano.

_-¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está la ambulancia?_

La vista de Ritsu se fue aclarando y pudo ver que a su alrededor había muchas personas; parecían asustadas mientras lo observaban, algunas mujeres lloraban mientras se tapaban su boca con la mano, la única personas a la que quería ver lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras continuaba pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Con dificultad, Ritsu levantó su brazo y se aferró a la camisa de Takano.

Cuando lo miró, notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual significaba que ka situación era grave, aunque eso él ya o sabía.

_-¡Onodera! Resiste, la ambulancia ya viene en camino…te pondrás bien._

Intentó negar con la cabeza. Se aferró aún más fuerte a la camisa y entonces Takano apretó su mano. Sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando, pero él no se podía ir sin decir la razón que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

_-T…ka…_

_-Shhh, tranquilo…todo va a estar bien, tienes que resistir, te pondrás bien._

_-No…_

_-Dijiste que me ibas a superar, ¿no? Dijiste que serías un mejor editor que yo, así que ahora tienes que cumplirlo._

_-Sen…pai…_

Aquella simple palabra fue lo que hizo que Takano terminara por derrumbarse. Había tratado de contener sus lágrimas para que Ritsu no las viera, pero ahora era inevitable no dejarlas salir.

_-Ta…Takano…T…te a…mo…Te amo…_

Por fin lo había dicho, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, al hacer aquello se había sentido bien. Se estaba diciendo que debería haber dicho aquello desde hacía mucho, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, ahora lo que importaba era que finalmente lo había dicho.

_-Y yo a ti…Te amo, siempre te he amado…y…y siempre te amaré._

Ritsu sonrió al escuchar aquello, ya era lo único que podía hacer. Continuó continúo sonriendo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse para siempre, pero aún así estaba feliz.

_-Oye, Onodera…¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu no cierres los ojos por favor! ¡Resiste! No puedes dejarme de nuevo…¡Ritsu!_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Takano lo apretó contra su pecho y continuó llorando; segundos después la ambulancia llegó.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mucha gente había ido al funeral de Ritsu. Los padres de él lloraban abrazados y a un lado de ellos se encontraba la chica que ellos habían elegido como futura esposa de Ritsu. Ella realmente lo había amado, por lo tanto también había sido un golpe duro para ella. Todos los de la Editorial también habían ido, y no solamente los del departamento de Sojo.

Takano vio a Kisa llorando mientras un chico lo abrazaba; recordaba haberlo visto en una de las librerías donde se vendían algunos de sus mangas. Tori sujetaba la mano de Chiaki, Yokozawa también estaba ahí e incluso Usami Akihiko se encontraba entre las personas. Tenía entendido que antes de que Ritsu se dedicara al manga, él había sido su editor. Estaba acompañado por un muchacho que hizo que a Takano se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas; tenía cierto parecido con Ritsu.

Comenzó a llover. Durante el funeral había tratado de no hacerlo, pero ahora sus lágrimas se podrían mezclar con la lluvia.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse, pero él no se movió. Yokozawa se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

_-Masamune, vamos…no puedes quedarte aquí. _

Pero él no hizo nada por comenzar a caminar, pero si retiró la manos de Yokozawa.

Entendió que hiciera lo que hiciera no se iba a ir, no por el momento, de manera que le dijo que lo iba a estar esperando en el auto, así que lo dejó solo.

Takano bajó la vista y miró el lugar donde Ritsu había sido enterrado. Cayó de rodillas.

No lo volvería a ver, no volvería a escuchar su voz, no lo volvería a ver sonrojarse cada vez que él se acercara.

Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la primera vez que se separaron: había perdido las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, nada le importaba, estaba deshecho. Pero Yokozawa lo había ayudado, había hecho que saliera de aquella etapa, y estaba seguro de que lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario; pero no con las mismas intenciones que la última vez, él por fin había aceptado que ellos dos solamente podían ser amigos, y además, ahora Yokozawa no sería el único que iba a tratar de ayudarlo; los demás chicos del departamento le habían mostrado su apoyo incondicional…a pesar de todo, en esta ocasión no estaba solo.

Se frotó los ojos, se puso de pie y alzó su vista hacia el cielo.

_-No entendía por qué te habías fijado en mí, y la verdad no me importaba, estaba seguro de que terminarías alejándote…pero no lo hiciste, y poco a poco y sin que me diera cuenta, te volviste alguien importante para mí. Y por eso cuando fuiste sentí que mi mundo se había terminado. Pero aún así…Siempre te amé. Durante esos 10 años…no sabía si te volvería a ver, pero eso no significó que dejara de amarte. Si eso pasó en aquella ocasión, no tiene por qué ser diferente ahora, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver y entonces sí podremos estar juntos para siempre…así que espérame. _

La lluvia se había detenido y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse permitiendo que algunos rayos de sol cayeran sobre el rostro de Takano.

_-Gracias por todo. _

En ese momento sintió una caricia en su mano, cerró los ojos y vio a Ritsu sonriéndole.

Todo iba a estar bien, ya llegaría el momento en el que se volverían a reunir para estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Críticas constructivas? xD<strong>_

_**Perdón, pero siento debilidad hacia un seme llorando por su uke ;_; **_

_**y tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de Sekai Ichi o Junjou...esto demuestra que prefiero Sekai Ichi...y en realidad así es: esta historia me gusta más y amo a todos los personajes (menos a Yokozawa ¬_¬ y a Yuu...tal vez) pero entre los 2 animes, mi pareja favorita es por mucho la Egoist *-***_  
><em><strong>amo a esos dos chicos! :´)<strong>_

_**creo que es todo...adiós ^-^**_


End file.
